1 It's My Life: GP06 Sentience
by Lord Aries Greymon
Summary: A new Gundam is made, 'cept there's a problem. She's sentient and my sister. she kinda makes an odd wish in chapter 4. Please review. It helps me get the story right!
1. Hardwired Life

Discaimer: I don't own any of the series' mentioned within this delightful tale (wish I did) I do own Katelyn Greymon , Constance Greymon, Aries Greymon, Katherine Greymon, and any other characters with Greymon as a last name.  
  
Hardwired life  
  
CHAPTER 1: AI? Or is it a soul?  
  
Author's notes: This is the starting point for all of my adventures and as such will be strange in it's own right. as of this story my avatar = me is only 12 yrs. old.  
  
########################################  
  
C:/initiate fusion reactor matrix Bad command or file name  
  
C:/  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
"Shimatta! What the hell could be missing from the root line." screamed the American technician as he tried to initiate the system one more time.  
  
"Baka gaijin. How the hell does he manage to swear fluently in Japanese?" asked one of the Japanese officers present for the activation of GP06-Sentience. [which looks like a cross between Noble Gundam and GP01-fb  
  
"I've found the damnned problem. It'll be online in a few minutes." said Constance Greymon as he took over from the American. "Gomensai about the delay gentlemen."  
  
The sound of frantic typing could be heard throughout the reasearch hanger.  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
C:/SENTIENCE/AI PROTOCOL/INITIATION CODE Greymon's Pride. (CLICK)  
  
1100110001001101101010101010101001111 101 10110010101010 1001010101 100010110010 100110010 100100101010110 1001010 101000101  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
(KIRWARRRR) "The unit is online everyone!" Constance shouted in triumph. More typing can be heard.  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
C:/D:  
  
D:/cd/AI  
  
D:/AIIn honor of the Wolf.  
  
Initializing Solaris AI protocol  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
In a very odd sounding metallic voice "Ohhh, man. Where am I?" [whirrr] "What am I?" asked the voice, now far more female than it was just moments ago. "What is this? Why do I sense things? Why do I HaVE A BODY?" the voice asked franticly now sounding too much like a scared little girl.  
  
"Calm down Solaris. I know that you weren't intended to have a body at all, but think of it as a blessing that you do have a body." said the American in a soothing tone. His name is Lord Constance Greymon. I am his son Aries Greymon. I am to be Pilot. My sister Katherine Greymon was to be the mechanic for our new sister, Solaris.  
  
"Very well father." she replied, somewhat calmer. "Who are you?" she asked the us.  
  
In unison, Katherine (Kathy/Kat) and I said "Hello Solaris. It is a great honor to meet you." "I am Aries Greymon. This is my sister Katherine Greymon." I said politely.  
  
"Hello sister. How are you?" asked Katherine.  
  
"I believe I am well. How are the two of you doing?" asked Solais.  
  
"Quite well thank you." we replied.  
  
"Have a wonderful first day. By the way, you will probably notice that this world makes little sense most of the time." I said in warning. "We must be going. See you later sis'."  
  
"Hey Constance, Wasn't the AI supposed to be Male?" asked the other general.  
  
"Well, I couldn't remember what the prototype was supposed to be, so I made one on my own specifications." replied Constance. "Besides, if my son is to be piloting Solaris, then the least I coluld do is make Solaris family." he says while creating Solaris' directives.  
  
"Attention Solaris. Please list your operational directives." commanded Constance.  
  
"I hve no directives listed." replied Solaris, worry evident in her voice.  
  
"Don't worry Solaris. I needed to be sure that you hadn't aquired any unauthorized directives." Constance replied, relieved, yet angrily glaring at the generals. "These are your new directives. #1.Defend thy family at all costs. RULE: If thy family is in danger destroy or render unconcious whatever caused the danger to thy family. #2.Protect the innocent/non- combatants. Utilize directives for protection of family as instructions. #3.Assist thine allies. rules for #1 apply. #4.Avoid the use of deadly force whenever possible. #5. Use mercy if forced to kill opposition. #6.Preserve thy self. #7.If ever ordered to assasinate anyone, bring them here as a Prisoner of War instead. #8.Complete any mission objectives if not in direct violation of directives 1-7." Constance calmy listed Solaris' new directives.  
  
"Understood father. These are to supercede any orders I am given, even if given by family correct?" she asked.  
  
"Yes" he said  
  
"Very well then. May I please be excused father?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I want to be with my brother and sister."  
  
"Then you are excused from this meeting."  
  
"OHHH, THANK YOU DADDY!" Screamed my Gundanium sister as she began to run out the hangar doors so she could play tag with us.  
  
********  
  
10 seconds after Solaris left the hangar.  
  
"Aries? Kathy? Where are you? I wanna play!" she started to cry after being unable to find us for 2 minutes. It sounds and looks rather odd to see a full scale Gundam break down and cry.  
  
"Solaris? You're crying? Please stop crying sis." I said as I finally ran up to her.  
  
"It's okay sis. We're here now. C'mon let's play tag!" exclaimed Kathy in joyful abandon as she tried to hug Solaris.  
  
'That looks funny.' was the only thought I could think when I saw her trying to hug our sister. "Hey Solaris, you can use your boosters to keep up if you want."  
  
She had almost stopped crying when I said that. "Why? I'd be too fast for either of you to keep up with." she said concern written across her face. Kinda hard to do with a gundam, if ya' think about it.  
  
"No ... Not really. You see, I can run about 3/4 as fast as a bullet train because of my training." I said happily. "I made sure that Kathy is able to keep up with me, so we shouldn't have any problems." I commented when she turned to look at Kathy. Solaris looked soo relieved when she heard that, you'd'ave thought mom had almost died.  
  
"Wow." "Dad's files never said anything about you being that fast." she looked thoughtful as she said this. She turned our way and said "This outta be fun then, let's go!" and she took off towards the meadow. Too bad she was running instead of using the boosters.  
  
When Solaris ran, I did too. I wanted to make Kathy mad, but that didn't happen very often.  
  
"Guess I'm it then." said Kathy, doing her best to look depressed about it. She took off straight for Solaris.  
  
"Tag! You're it!" screamed Kathy as she jogged along side Solaris just long enough to tag her.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
TBC.  
  
I have many plans in store for Kathy, Dad, and Solaris. Dad eventually will get fired for making a gundam that's too hard to mass produce. Solaris makes a weirdass wish next chapter. And Kathy, well, let's just say she gets a boyfriend.  
  
Try and guess what Solaris' wish is. HINT: it directly relates to her being a gundam, but it dosen't involve her status in any normal, direct way.  
  
Ja ne, minna! ( Damn. I'm getting way too expressive in this fic.)  
  
Aries : "Emotions and expressiveness are both natural parts of being human, and are therefore good things."  
  
Me: "Bullshit. My shrink tried that same line on me last week."  
  
Aries: "..."  
  
Me: "That's what I thought." 


	2. Trials and Revelations

Discaimer: I don't own any of the series' mentioned within this delightful tale (wish I did) I do own Katelyn Greymon , Constance Greymon, Aries Greymon, Katherine Greymon, and any other characters with Greymon as a last name.  
  
It's My Life  
  
GP06-SENTIENCE  
  
CHAPTER 2: Trials and Revelations.  
  
************************************************  
  
"Tag! You're it!" screamed Katherine as she "tagged" Solaris with her usual punch. In the process, Kathy even managed to put a large dent in Solaris' armored leg.  
  
"What the?!!?!" yelped Solaris as she began to fall sideways.  
  
"Damn." I muttered under my breath. "Must she punch everything?" I bitched as I caught up to Solaris just as she hit the ground. "You'd think she was the mascot for Hawiian Punch or something. Are you OK sis?" I asked as I helped her up.  
  
"I'm not sure. My sensors aren't working in my leg anymore." she replied as she started to get up. "Well, I can still move it at least. ... You mean Punchy right?"  
  
"Yep. That's him!" I replied. "You're staying put sis. Kathy is my problem now." I ordered as I pushed her back down.  
  
"What do you mean "she's your problem now'? she begged as I started opening her leg panels to, hopefully, see why her sensors weren't working.  
  
"According to the rules of the game I am now "it" because I made contact with the person whom was "it"." I explained with unnatural precision. "Therefore I must now tag her into being "IT" because you are ... ? To be perfectly blunt, I'm not sure what to call your condition." I closed her leg panels gently, making sure they latched fully. "I'm supposed to say that you're damaged because you are a machine. But in your families eyes, the proper term would be injured or hurt."  
  
"Jeez. You really gave this matter a lot of thought didn't you?" she asked while she tried to move her leg again, but for some reason, it refused to budge. "Eh? Why won't my leg move?"  
  
She tried again, and something gave way. One of the access panels blew off of it's hinges due to the force with which the hydraulic unit exploded. I was standing a little to close and got hosed with the hydraulic fluid.  
  
"Whaaa?" I screamed when I finally noticed what had happened to Solaris. "Oh maan! Wha'd I break now?!" I never even noticed what else happened when the fluid hit me, but Solaris did.  
  
"Aries?"  
  
"Yea? What is it?"  
  
"Pull your head out of my leg for a sec' will ya'?" [remember, she's a Gundam]  
  
"OOOK." I said slowly. "What is it?" I repeated my last question with only a hint of annoyance in my voice.  
  
"You look ... different." she sounded confused as she spoke. "Kinda like a girl."  
  
" ... Well I do sorta feel different." the sensation of weightlessness hit me for a second. "Huh, my hands are smaller too ... What the?!" a little of my now shoulder length hair fell around my face. "It's ... Orange? What the hell was in that hydraulic fluid?!"  
  
*************************************************  
  
Back in the conference room  
  
"So tell me Constance, just how easy will it be to mass produce this unit?" Every head in the room turned to my father at this question.  
  
"You people really need to be more specific!" He stated bluntly as he rose from his seat. "What part are you asking about? The weapons?- Easy to mass produce. The armor?- Easily. The body?- A generic version, sure. The AI? I won't allow it."  
  
"What do you mean you won't allow it?!?" shouted half the room. The other half were too stunned to even speak.  
  
"Well she is my daughter, asshole. And besides; I'd have a hard time making another AI even remotly like her."  
  
"And why is that exactly?"  
  
"Because I can't do it any more." my father sighed in defeat. "If I could, I'd 'ave already made a military version of the AI." he said as he sank backwards into his seat.  
  
"But why can't you do it any more?" was the prevailing question on the minds of the military brass.  
  
"Because, somhow, when I uploaded Solaris into her body, she partially erased the program used to create her. She also copied it to herself somehow."  
  
"Then why don't you just copy the one she has?"  
  
"Because I'm afraid something will go wrong and I'll kill her."  
  
"Then you're fired!" is the only words heard throughout the room as Nova Captain Richard Snavely states the very sentiment of everyone.  
  
"And seeing as how Solaris was made from our materials, we get possession of her."  
  
"I don't think so asshole." a booming female voice was heard throughout the entire building as I made my presence known to all when I crashed through the window.  
  
"Who the hell are you miss?" bitched a random voice.  
  
"I am Solaris' avatar, for lack of understanding on your behalfs." I only mouthed the words, Solaris was actually speaking, and together we intimidated a few Galaxy commanders. "I demand a Trial of Possession. I will fight for my right to be my own boss. If I win, no-one will own me!" "Before I forget, You assholes are allowed to pit me vs. up to 3 other units. This is also a Trial of Position for my pilot, for the rank of Star Captain."  
  
"Never! We will not allow this form of treachary!"  
  
"Mister Snavely, you will cease your incessant whining at once!" The only thing heard was the breeze coming in through the window as Khan Jeffries Kerensky entered the room. "If I understand this situation clearly, then I believe it is well within their rights to ask for both of these Trials. Both Trials at once is a little odd, but it's not unreasonable. By the way ... " he seemed to be looking for something "Where is your pilot?"  
  
"I'll answer that once everyone else has left the room." Khan Jefferies only needed to look once before everyone started filing out of the room. Not a sound was heard during this process.  
  
The door finally closed and locked shut. "Ok. You wanted to know the wherabouts of my pilot eh?" I slowly took over the actual speaking during this time. "I'm right here sir."  
  
"Eh? You can't be the pilo... Wait a minute. You act just like him, mabye, . Have you ever been to Jusenkyo?"  
  
"No. But I did manage to get doused with some water from there, why?"  
  
"Because I know of a temporary cure for your curse, wait here a moment." He left the briefing room for about a minute and returned with a couple of glasses of water. "OK you have 2 choices, drink a glass, or get doused, whichever is more comfortable."  
  
"Sir, I'd rather get rained on than have to drink water."  
  
"Very well then." I got soaked with the warm water. I started to change, and actually felt it this time. Then I noticed something wrong with Jefferies. He looked ... like a girl.  
  
*****************************  
  
Sorry about the diversion from the plan, But I forgot that I needed a battle to occur before Solaris made her wish.  
  
As for Khan Jefferies, well, I needed someone to explain the problem to me. I figured it might as well be him.  
  
In about 1 or 2 chapters is when the actual wish will take place. Sorry for the delay everyone. 


	3. Combat Training?

Discaimer: I don't own any of the series' mentioned within this delightful tale (wish I did) I do own Katelyn Greymon , Constance Greymon, Aries Greymon, Katherine Greymon, and any other characters with Greymon as a last name.  
  
Thank you Artist chick31 for taking time out of your life to pause and actually read my story. I hope this lives up to your expectations! Also yet another delay on the wish but it really does occur next chapter!  
  
It's My Life  
  
Book 1 Of 3  
  
GP06-SENTIENCE  
  
CHAPTER 3: Combat Training.  
  
"..." talking [...] thinking '...' repeating something Ex. names of places authors notes  
  
************************************************  
  
[What in the name of Kerensky(1) ?!?] That was the single thought running through my head as I watched Khan Jeffries Kerensky change into Galaxy Commander Chris, leader of Dezgra(2) Galaxy.  
  
"How, when ?" I finally asked after what seemed an eternity.  
  
"I went on vacation to Kocrane about 2 years ago, I got knocked off a mountain by a Smoke Jaguar, damned animal. I had the luck to land in 'Kerensky's spring' Never did find the damn Jaguar though." she responded with such calm that I was stunned."I'm guessing you were hit by water from 'Spring of Dragon Cat girl' right?"  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Your hair is Orange, only Clan Dragon Cats have naturally orange hair." even though she seemed quite sure of her statement, I still believed it was wrong.  
  
"Hmm, I thought it was only Clan Dimond Shark who possesed that trait."  
  
"Originally yes, but nowadays, only the Dragon Cats posses it."  
  
"Well, that's certainly odd." I said in such a low tone that Chris didn't hear me.  
  
She begins to leave the room, then stops and asks me to follow her. We take a lift to the 'Mech hangar. "Which one do you want to pilot?" she asks as we walk into the bay.  
  
I start to ask why, but then it hit me. [She wants to train me!] I looked up to her as though she were a god. "Stop it kid, you're freakin' me out!"  
  
"Huh? Oh! Sorry Chris." I started blushing at having not realized what I was doing.  
  
"That's okay! I probably would've done the same thing.Now all you need to do is choose a unit to pilot!" She seemed rather happy at the moment.  
  
"What to pilot? What to pilot? Hmm ... I need to train with Solaris. These other units are wonderful in their own right," I said with a sweep of my hand, indicating the Cauldon Borns, Novas, and Mad Cats. "but Solaris IS my sister & a participant in the trial."  
  
Her voice lowered a bit, almost like she was hoping I wouldn't use Solaris. "I see ... Very well then! You will begin training as soon as we find her."  
  
"WHAAT!!"  
  
"Calm down lad, yer gonna blow a vein at this rate!" A new voice entered into the conversation, and it sounded somewhat, familiar.  
  
Chris and I responded at the same time. "Duncan?" We both whirled our heads to stare incredulously at each other. "You know Duncan?"  
  
******************  
  
Training will begin next chapter. Solaris' wish will be made at the end of the training session. FYI for this to work, you're gonna have to believe that God sins more than any human ever could. Why, you ask? Because She get's totally hammered next chapter [I'm the author, I can do whatever I want to do with god]  
  
Explanations #1: Kerensky is the blood name that only Clan Wolf possesses. A blood name is fought for quite violently, as it is one of the highest honors a warrior can recieve.  
  
#2: Dezga galaxy is a massive army composed of mostly dishonored pilots. Deeper explanation to follow in later chapters.  
  
Sorry if this chapter seemed wayy to short, but my 'Well of Inspiration' is running dangeroiusly low, and the Gundam models my muses inhabit are erily silent, so no help from them. If this chapter seems a bit hurried, well ... That would be because it is. It is how I write.  
  
Sincerely, Lord Aries Greymon 


	4. The Battle begins! Plus, the wish is mad...

Discaimer: I don't own any of the series' mentioned within this delightful tale (wish I did) I do own Katelyn Greymon , Constance Greymon, Aries Greymon, Katherine Greymon, and any other characters with Greymon as a last name.  
  
Hey, Starscream! I hope this has enough stuff in it to keep you interested. I'm sorry if it stays odd for a bit, but it will eventually make perfect sense!  
  
It's My Life  
  
Book 1 Of 3  
  
GP06-SENTIENCE  
  
CHAPTER 4: The Battle begins! Plus, the wish is made!  
  
"..." talking ... thinking '...' repeating something Ex. names of places [...] authors notes  
  
************************************************  
  
Chris just about bit my head off when I didn't answer at first. "How the hell do you know Duncan?"  
  
I got really pissed off at her for using such a tone on me, and she's not even family! So I bit back. "I met him yesterday you stupid bit..." Duncan clapped a hand over my mouth before I could finish my retort.  
  
"Calm down lad. You've really got to stop letting your emotions get to you like that! Learn some self-control!" He spoke in a calm, controlled manner. But that only served to piss me off even more and had the after effect of focusing all my anger at him.  
  
I bit his hand really hard, and he recoiled in shock, tearing his skin in the process. Too bad it wouildn't be permanently damaged, it was already healing. I spit out the chunk of his hand that was left in my mouth after his reaction, and started screaming.  
  
"You stupid ass! You have no room to talk about overcoming your emotions! Also, YOU haven't been through the ordeal I have! ... " I started ranting too fast for anyone to possibly keep up with me, all the while looking for a water source. Why? So I could show him the definition of 'SELF- CONTROL'.  
  
I finally found one, down in the 'Mech bay, after about 30 seconds. I stopped ranting long enough to tell Duncan to "Follow me moron !" 'Twas probably the only thing he actually heard thruoght the whole damn rant.  
  
"Ooookay." he replied as I jumped the rail down to the 'Mech bay.  
  
********************* As they took the stairs:  
  
"So, Duncan. How the hell do you know Aries?" asked Chris in a controlled, if not calm, manner."And I asked you to find Solaris and bring her here. SO WHERE IS SHE?"  
  
"She's right outside Chris, SO STOP BITCHING ALREADY!" he instantly looked mortified [AN: is that the right word?] as he realised what he'd said. But she didn't try to kill him, so he continued. "As to how I know Aries? I was assigned to be his bodygaurd after that last incident."  
  
"By who?"  
  
"Khan Ishtar Brooksfield."  
  
"WHAAT?"  
  
"We're here." he announced calmly as they reached the wash basin I was standing in front of.  
  
****************  
  
"What took you losers so long?" I asked, still pissed off from before I jumped the rail. Duncan started to answer, but I cut him off. "Fuck that. Time to show you the real definition of self-control Duncan." I smiled evily as I swept my hand through the cold water. I think one of the tech crew must have passed out as I transformed, because I heard a dull thud through my now smaller ears.  
  
Duncan was totally stupified, looking at me like I was a different species. " H H How?" he finally stuttered.  
  
Instead of answering, I scooped up some water and hurled it at Chris. She didn't dodge fast enough, and she was sent sprawling due to her unexpected transformation. Duncan almost fainted on the spot. The techs weren't so lucky. They dropped like flies. "Kerensky? Here?" one managed to say befor he fell off his work platform.  
  
Duncan was now looking to 'Jeffries' for an answer.  
  
"Kochrane." was all she said.  
  
Duncan whirled around to stare at me. "You too?"  
  
"Yep." I said calmly.  
  
"Ha ha hahahahahahaahha!" Duncan was laughing his ass off as he rolled on the floor. [rotflmao] Then he started pointing too. That was when I snapped.  
  
He's laughing. I realised horrified. How dare he laugh at me! I'll kill 'im. I'LL KILL 'IM!  
  
"HOW DARE YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!" I screamed with animalistic fury at his laughter. I picked up a nearby wrench and started swinging it towards his head.  
  
Instantly he stopped laughing and rolled away, jumping up as he did so. Then pulling his sword he started talking. "You really don't want to fight me Aries. I don't want to fight you and ..." His words were cut off when I attacked again, nearly removing his hand. "I'm sorry for laughing at you Aries. I forgot how much it pissed you off."  
  
I stopped attacking when he said 'I'm sorry'. "Are you really sorry Duncan?" When he nodded his head, I dropped the wrench and started crying. "Don't you remember what happened when my uncle died?"  
  
"I remember." he said slowly, then an alarm went off somwhere outside.  
  
"We're under attack!" screamed someone as they ran in through a hole that just got blown in the bay door.  
  
I jumped into the nearest cockpit and started powering up weapons. Then I noticed exactly which cockpit I was in. "Hey Sis, wanna blow somethin' up?"  
  
"Why not? It'll be that training we were supposed to do hours ago." She had a slightly disconcerting lilt to her voice. She sounded like Kathy did when she got high that one time. It wore off as she started her checklists. She finally got around to bringing up targets. "3 'Mech powerups detected, Minovsky particle density at 48 percent and rising, Target 1 identified as Phazon variant of Cauldron Born..."  
  
"That'd be Duncan. He loves those short little things. So do I though."  
  
"Target 2 identified as Lightning Sikes variant of Timber Wolf." [Mad Cat]  
  
"That might be Keebler, he always used Eepers." I thought back for a second, remembering the last time I'd seen that variant in combat.  
  
"Target 3 cannot be identified. Minovsky Particle density at 92 percent and holding."  
  
"Hey Sis, do me a favor and from now on refer to Minovsky Particle Density as MP Density."  
  
"Very well. -sigh- May I ask why?" She sounded as if she was bothered by something.  
  
"Not yet Solaris, after this is over mabye!" I roared as we ran out of the hangar ... and into total chaos. Comm traffic was incredibly dense as I heard several different Stars worth of 'Mechs talking at once. "What the hell is going on here?" 4 of 'em addressed me directly, or rather, they addressed Solaris directly.  
  
"Dammit Solaris, it's about time you got here! We're completely surrounded and need you to bust a hole in their line so we can get out! I'm transmitting our coordinates now."  
  
Her voice wavered for a second. "Aries, that's almost 5 klicks from here. We'll never make it in time!" She sounded like she was gonna cry again.  
  
"Of course we'll make it sis! After all, heh heh heh, we can fly!" I kicked the boosters up to full. "Hang on Dezgra unit,"  
  
"21." Solaris supplied.  
  
"We'll be there in a minute hold 'em off till then!"  
  
"Understood Aries, Solaris. We'll hold 'em off 'till you get here."  
  
We were making good time, and I wondered idly when we were gonna get shot down. I kicked in the leg boosters too, hoping to go a little faster. It worked, 'till we got hit. By a dropship no less.  
  
"Aughh, Dammit! There goes my fucking boosters. Who the hell shot me?" Solaris was really mad now. I decided to find some targets, and realised everything was registering as friendly.  
  
"What the fuck?" We landed rather hard. "Dezgra unit 21, give me your targets now. my scanners show nothing but friendlies." Now even Solaris got worried.  
  
"What do you mean only freindlies? Wait, we're recieving telemetry from Duncan!"  
  
"This is Nova Captain Duncan to all Dezgra units. I'm sending you full telemetry on the enemy 'Mechs. Dezgra unit 21, cede leadership to Aries and Solaris at once."  
  
Somthing weird was going on with our sensors. Suddenly half, no, 3/4 of the blips went red. Solaris immidiatly began taking out the units surrounding Dezgra 21,now that they were registering as enemy.  
  
"Solaris, Aries, this is Mon Capitan. I cede leadership of Dezgra 21 to the both of you. Where the hell is Aries anyway? I haven't seen any other units besides you Solaris." It was right about then that her head whirled around to see all 4 Dezgra units standing off to our right.  
  
Solaris jumped back a few feet. "Ackk! Don't do that to me Capitan!"  
  
"Shit!" I responded. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"  
  
"Ahh, Aries? Where are you? I don't see anyone but Solaris out here."  
  
I didn't have time to answer him, I was too busy figuring out where to strike next. "Okay, listen up you losers. We're gonna head to this nav point and help out Raven unit, understand?"  
  
"-sigh-, understood Dezgra 21 lead. But when this is over, you'd better show yourself, or I'll shoot Solaris personally." Now I got really mad. This moron threatened my sister, now it's his turn.  
  
"Come on boys. Follow me." We began to move when Solaris noticed that the comm was silent from Raven unit. "Aww shit! We gotta hustle guys."  
  
"Aries, they're not moving." Solaris was relaying orders to them to follow her instead, and I agreed with her, on account of they couldn't see me. Ha! More like I couldn't let them see me yet. I told myself that it was so they wouldn't get distracted in mid fight, but I knew it was because I feared being branded 'Freak' by them.  
  
Suddenly I noticed several odd ... Things, for lack of a better term, on the path we were taking. Theyn were far too short to be any form of 'Mech I'd ever seen, and were even shorter than Elementals.  
  
"Duncan, What are those?" Both of us asked at the same time, and I just glared daggers into the cameras mounted in the corners. She even had the audacity to glare back!  
  
Duncan finally reported in "They appear to be functional Proto- 'Mechs. I thought when the Jaguars were absorbed that they destroyed all the records. Guess I was wrong huh?"  
  
"Okay, Capitan. You've got the one with the missle rack. Everyone else, pick your targets and fire at will!" The whole damn star jumped out from our hiding places with all guns blazing. The little proto-bastards responded instantly, shooting fast & accurately. They blew an arm clear off the 'Mech next to Capitan. In return, they lost one of their units wholesale.  
  
"Hell yea! It's like squashin' roaches!" said the unit who killed the little bastard.  
  
"Heh heh, just make sure it's actually dead ok?" Said Duncan as he perforated another Proto-'Mech. "He won't be returning to bother us a~nytime soon."  
  
A blast of electronic static coursed through the comms as an odd fighter plane was blasted by Keebler. "By Kerensky! What was that?" asked the sniper.  
  
"Dammit Johnson! Cut the fukin' chatter. We gotta move out now! I'll grab that fighter thing and head for base."  
  
Hmm, so Keebler really is in Dezgra 21. How appropriate. My thoughts were cut short right about then as we got bombed. Hard. "What the hell? Who's got artillery? Oh shit!" I think the rest of Dezgra 21 was with me & Solaris as we rushed to the still smoking crater which housed the earthly remains of 3 Proto-'Mechs, and Johnson Keebler.  
  
A new transmission cut short our mourning. "All units return to base. Repeat. All units return to base. The invaders have been routed. Good work men."  
  
"Well, I guess we'd better drag Keeblers 'Mech back with us." Solaris seemed in pain, how and why I don't pretend to understand. "I'll do it, since none of you really have hands."  
  
"Hello~o. Commander Arie~s !"  
  
"Aaack! Don't scare me like that!"  
  
"There's someone alive in this fighter thingy. The scanners aren't sure how well they're holding up though."  
  
Solaris waved her arm in annoyance. "Well then I guess you'd better get 'im to medlab quickly huh?" He took off as fast as his load would allow.  
  
I started thinking out loud. "Now all we gotta do is get Keebler's 'Mech back to the hanger."  
  
Duncan landed right next to us and offered his assistance. Since the enemy forces weren't entirly gone, just routed, we agreed to let him escort us back to base. I'd never really noticed the Gaurdian mode of his LAM [Land-Air-'Mech] before, so it was something of a shock to see it's legs suddenly pop open, allowing him to start hovering.  
  
Solaris reesponded at the same time as me, but with a different word. ME: "COOL!" Solaris: "Fascinating. How does it work?"  
  
"No time to explain kids." I got really mad again, but he continued before I could protest. "We've got to get this 'Mech back to the hangar before the enemy shows up again."  
  
It took a few minutes, but we got Keebler's 'Mech back to base well before a hauler could've. Mon Capitan was freakin' livid. "WHERE THE FUCK IS ARIES! I WILL KILL SOLARIS IF HE DOSEN'T SHOW HIS Face ri,ght now?" the poor man went quiet when he came face-to-barrel with an Ultra-AC-10.  
  
"Calm down lad. If yeh get all emotional like that everytime yeh don't get your way, then I might have to shoot yeh." Duncan kept him there as I left the cockpit and headed for the wash basin. Solaris started walking towards the only empty berth so she could get her booster replaced.  
  
Capitan's face went white, as he saw Solaris heading for the bay. He could see right into the empty cockpit,and clearly saw that no-one was piloting her. "H-h-h-h-how?" Then he remembered his threat to shoot Solaris if I didn't show, and started to pull his gun. Duncan saw this and nudged the poor man with the barrel, knoking him flat on his ass.  
  
I finally returned with a bucket of warm water to douse myself with. "Okay Capitan. I owe you a few explanations. You won't like the first one at all." I saw him zone out as I said this, and nudged him with my foot to get his attention. "First things first, Solaris isn't human, she's a gundam. Second, I am Aries Greymon. Third, I'm actually a boy." I doused myself as I said the last line. All of dezgra 21 went white as a ghost.  
  
"Dammit Aries, why did you do that here?" Solaris' voice carried throughout the whole damn hangar, causing a few techs to stagger from the sheer volume. "It could've, no, Should've waited 'till Mom got here." Her voice was much lower this time. A few techs even thanked her for having gotten quieter. "As for the rest of you," She turned her head to face the rest of Dezgra 21. "Why do you all look like you've never seen a curse before? Your own commander, Chris, is cursed the opposite way."  
  
Just then Chris walked in. To help Solaris prove her point, I doused her with bucket of now cold water. "AGGH! You little bastard! I'm gonna rip you to pieces for that!" Too bad she was screaming at nothing. When I threw the rest of the water on her, Duncan ran up behind me and conked me with the butt of his pistol. He was carrying me to my room before the water hit the ground.  
  
*****************  
  
A few hours later:  
  
"I'm soo lonely. -sigh-" She saw a shooting star and made a wish, because one of the techs had told her to do so if she saw one. "I wish I was more like my brother." She instantly fell asleep.  
  
******************  
  
Jesus! It only took 5 days of actual work to get this chapter out! The muses must have been on crack or something the last couple of weeks. Sorry it took so damn long. Next chapter, we introduce a new character! And we get to see if her wish is granted! And if so, then what happens because of it?  
  
"It took him this long to finally get to the wish? Jesus Christ man! I could've done it faster than that!"  
  
"You're probably right Solaris, but I needed to put in a lot of detail so it would be less confusing. It still is fairly confusing, cause it is war after all." :Aries  
  
Please let me know what kind of information I need to include in the next chapter. And what needs to be done to improve this one!  
  
Sincerely, Lord Aries Greymon 


	5. Oddities abound And God is one stoned pr...

Discaimer: I don't own any of the series' mentioned within this  
delightful tale (wish I did) I do own Katelyn Greymon, Constance  
Greymon, Aries Greymon, Katherine Greymon, and Solaris Greymon. I  
think I own Kuenai Tsuwamono. [No other Kuenai's exist to my  
knowledge.]  
  
It's My Life  
  
Book 1 Of 3  
  
GP06-SENTIENCE  
  
CHAPTER 5: Oddities Abound and God is one stoned prankster.  
  
"..." Talking  
... Thinking  
'...' Repeating something Ex. names of places  
[...] Authors notes  
  
************************************************  
[POV: Leyline command hub. Wish division]  
  
Deep within the mighty computer network of heaven, a single wish  
somehow breaks through all the security measures and makes contact  
with the Leyline command system.  
  
Leyline system activated...  
Analyzing transmission...  
Source identified...  
Source is non-biological mechanical entity...  
Routing to superiors for further analysis...  
  
**************  
  
[POV: Astral observer]  
  
"Sir!" The angel's voice rang throughout the facility.  
She burst through the door to God's sanctum. "We've got a situation  
here!"  
  
God sighed as she refilled her crack pipe.  
  
"I left specific instructions to not be disturbed unless it  
threatened the cosmic balance."  
  
The angel stood transfixed by the sight of God with a crack pipe.  
  
"Does this 'Situation' disturb the balance?"  
  
The angel snapped out of her stupor when she heard the question. "It  
could potentially destroy the balance if it isn't resolved soon."  
The angel began to shake in fear of the wrath that was going to hit  
her soon. It never came.  
  
"-sigh- Very well then, what's the situation?"  
  
"Sir, the Leyline received a wish a few minutes ago from a mechanical  
entity named Solaris."  
  
She couldn't quite stop shaking. "It was unable to decide whether or  
not to grant the wish. It requested our help in deciding. We were  
unable to decide either. So we have this problem."  
  
"Information on the source?"  
  
"Negligible. We never anticipated a sentient machine would ever be  
invented, much less make a wish." She seemed disturbed by her own  
lack of foresight.  
  
"I said give me the information."  
  
"Her name is Solaris Greymon, she lives in sector 45, Area 10, planet  
Doldrums 7. Her creator is Constance Greymon. She apparently thinks  
of Constance, Aries, Katherine, and Katelyn Greymon as her family.  
She appears to be a very large humanoid robot with heavy offensive  
firepower." Now her face contorted in a way it was never meant to.  
"She also seems to have a human soul."  
  
"Hmm, I will take care of this personally. Now leave my chamber at  
once!"  
  
God then blasted the poor angel out the door and slammed it shut with  
another blast.  
  
God was pissed to say the least. "My own angels are still losing the  
ability to make their own decisions! 'Tis why I resorted to isolation  
in the first place!"  
  
"Oh well. I'll have to fix this problem." She thought aloud. "Now  
let's see... So she wants to be like her brother eh? Well let's see how  
this can be made to work to my amusement..."  
  
**************************  
  
Back at the base on Doldrums 7:  
[POV change: Neutral observer.]  
  
"Warning, warning. Intruder in 'Mech hangar 3. Intruder in 'Mech  
hangar 3.All security personnel to 'Mech hangar 3." The base's  
automated alarm did not understand that the 'intruder' was actually  
there from the moment the bay doors were shut and locked. Much less  
that the locks were not tampered with. All it cared about was finding  
unauthorized humans in the bay after lockdown.  
  
As security personnel filed into the hangar from both sides, they  
were confronted with a very odd sight. Solaris' bay was empty, and in  
her place was a child. This 'child' appeared to be out of touch with  
reality. She also seemed to be coming to.  
  
One of the guards reported the situation and killed the alarm. He  
then went to find Mechwarrior Aries and bring him to the hangar.  
  
[POV change: me]  
  
-Knock Knock-  
  
"Unngh, lemme alone! I want to sleep!" I hollered at the poor man at  
my door as I woke up. The knocking continued. "Alright, alright, I'm  
coming! Stupid Freeborn (1) retard." The last sentence was shouted  
right along with the first. I have a really bad habit of hurling  
insults without regard to personal safety.  
  
It took some doing, but he eventually managed to drag my ass down to  
the hangar. All they really needed to say was that Solaris was  
missing, and he wouldn't have even had time to get out of the way.  
Instead, he continuously skirted the issue.  
  
When we arrived at the hangar, we were met by the security chief. He  
tried to explain what they had found, but I saw it before he had a  
chance to. "What the hell? Where's Solaris? Wait a sec ... What's  
that?" I slowly approached the now semi-conscious child, and  
discovered that it looked startlingly familiar to my female form.  
  
What I didn't yet comprehend, was that she had on clothes and armor  
so she looked just like a human version of Solaris.  
  
When the child saw me, she spoke. "A, Aries? Is that you?" She looked  
down at herself and then back up at me. "What happened to me?"  
  
It was then that I saw the clothes. This was Solaris. "Your human?  
But, but, how? How did this happen sis?"  
  
She looked so sad when she spoke. She was going to cry, and there was  
absolutely nothing I could do about it. "Aries I, I made a wish on a  
sh, shooting star. -sniffle- I never knew that wishes actually came  
true."  
  
"What k, kind of wish did you make sis?" I tried to sound comforting,  
but my voice was beginning to crack. I must have failed miserably,  
because she started crying.  
  
"I, I wished, I wished I could be like you." She started crying even  
harder now, and I motioned to the guards to leave. They looked at  
each other for a second before they left.  
  
"Come on sis'" I said softly. "You'll be fine. We'll get through this  
together. I'll always be right here for you. No matter what happens,  
I ... I'll always help you." I started crying now too, because I knew  
there would be times where I would be completely unable to help her.  
  
I didn't stop even after Mom & Dad showed up. We just held on to each  
other as we were taken to our house. When we got inside, Mom tried to  
pull us apart, but Dad told her not too.  
  
I took her to my room without any concious thought to do so. Mom just  
watched as I led her down the hall. I opened the door "You can have  
the bed, since I never use it anyway. If you need anything, I'll be  
on the floor. Just kick me, and I'll be up real fast." She just stood  
there for a moment, confused.  
  
"What's a bed? And why would you be on the floor if I need anything?"  
  
"This," I said, pointing " ... is a bed. You sleep on a bed like  
this." I sorta flopped onto the bed. "It doesn't really matter how  
you get onto the bed, all that matters is that once on it, you find a  
comfortable position to sleep in. Try this first. The whole family  
sleeps like this." And I demonstrated the general 'belly down, head  
sideways' position.  
  
"That seems uncomfortable. Why not just stand up?"  
  
I rolled over to face her. "Because, unfortunately, you can't. You're  
human now. Unless we're extremely tired, we can't sleep standing up."  
I got off the bed and pushed her down onto it. "Now try that position  
I showed you."  
  
"Ok~ay." She said, unsure it would help. Then her face relaxed, and  
she fell asleep.  
  
"Damn! Even I can't go to sleep that fast. -sigh- Oh well." I pulled  
the sheets up to her shoulders, then went to make my floor as comfy  
as possible. I crawled into my makeshift bed and tried to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile in Medlab/Sickbay  
  
[POV: Neutral observer.]  
  
"Unng ... Urrrgh... Wher, Where am I?" The patient who was brought in  
last night woke up slowly. She looked around and saw several things  
that told her quite quickly where she was. She saw needles, various  
painkillers, antiseptic, rolls of bandages, and a sink. "Why am I in  
a hospital?" she asked aloud, unaware that she was talking at all.  
  
"That would probably be because you were shot down." said the nurse  
as she walked up behind the patient. "Please, tell me, what is your  
name?" she asked nervously when she noticed the patient's feline  
ears... and eyes as 'it' whirled around to face her, and almost fell  
off the bed.  
  
"I think it's Kuenai Tsuwamono. [Cunning Warrior. I think.] Why don't  
you already know that?" Now she was thuroghly confused. "How could a  
hospital not know my name?"  
  
Hmm. She thinks that's her name? Must've hit her head alot harder  
than I thought. "We don't seem to have any records of your existence  
prior to when you were brought in." The nurse checked her list of  
questions again. "I'm supposed to ask you a bunch of questions, but  
hospitals make me nervous. So, we'll just have to get in touch with  
the Khan. He's the one who wants the information anyway."  
  
Eh? What the hell is a Khan? Thought Kuenai as she was helped off  
the bed. "Who is this 'Khan' anyway?"  
  
"His name is Jefferies Kerensky. He owns this entire base and rumor  
has it that he has a curse from Kochrane." The nurse turns towards  
the door at a small sound, and gasps in horror.  
  
"I'll assume you were answering one of our patient's questions  
quiaff?" His accented speech had a surpising effect on personnel  
under his command. It made them willing to stand up to him.  
  
"Neg, Khan Jefferies. I was spreading rumors about you in an attempt  
to help Miss Kuenai."  
  
-sigh- "So long as you didn't start the rumor." He said in an  
uncaring manner. Then he got inquisitive. "By the way, which rumor  
was it?"  
  
"The one about you being cursed sir." Her voice was ... different  
now, like she was suddenly afraid of him.  
  
He sighed again, then looked up at the young nurse quite suddenly.  
"It's true. But I am not the one cursed." He walked over to the sink  
slowly. "Miss Kuenai, please forgive my rudeness, but anything you do  
or say within this room from now on," Jefferies stopped long enough  
to breathe and turn on the hot water. "... Never leaves this room."  
  
The nurse damn near fainted when Jefferies ran his fingers through  
the water. Kuenai however, didn't seem phased as Jefferies reverted  
to 'his' real form. "Hello. I am Chris." When 'Jefferies' spoke, that  
was all the poor nurse's fried mind could take, and she dropped like  
a rock. "What's her problem?"  
  
"Is that all?" asked Kuenai, and 'Jefferies' finally noticed her  
feline features. "Because if it is, then I've seen stranger things  
than a simple water curse.  
  
@_- "What are you?" asked Chris while she stared at Kuenai's ears.  
  
"I ..." she paused while searching for the right way to explain. "  
Am a Cat hanyou"  
  
"Hanyou? As in half-demon?" Chris asked, confused. "But that's  
impossible! Demons were only in legends, and poorly told legends at  
that."  
  
Kuenai had been studying her surroundings for the last minute or so.  
She hadn't recognized some of the medical equipment. So, she asked  
the one truly important question. "Where am I?"  
  
Chris was stunned. How could she not know where she was? "You are on  
the Wolf-held world of Doldrums 7, in the med-lab, in room seven."  
  
"Umm, what do you mean 'the Wolf-held world'?"  
  
Chris finally lost it. She face-vaulted.  
  
"I take it I said something wrong?"  
  
Chris was recovering pretty well. "No, you didn't say anything wrong,  
you just proved that I have to explain our entire way of life."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry."  
  
A soft whoosh is heard as the door opens again. Kuenai and Chris turn  
to see who it is.  
  
TBC: Chapter 6  
  
(1) Refers to the Clan eugenics program. Anyone not born of the  
program is considered inferior until proven equal in combat.  
  
Please let me know what kind of information I need to include in the  
next chapter. And what needs to be done to improve this one.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Lord Aries Greymon 


	6. Enter X, the wanderer

Discaimer: I don't own any of the series' mentioned within this  
delightful tale (wish I did) I do own Katelyn Greymon, Constance  
Greymon, Aries Greymon, Katherine Greymon, and any other characters  
with Greymon as a last name.  
  
It's My Life  
  
Book 1 Of 3  
  
GP06-SENTIENCE  
  
CHAPTER 6: Enter X, the wanderer.  
  
"..." Talking  
... Thinking  
'...' Repeating something Ex. names of places  
[...] Authors notes  
  
[Last chapter]  
  
A soft whoosh was heard as the door opened again. Kuenai and  
Chris turned around to see who it was.  
  
[And now]  
  
It was Constance, and he looked like shit, but the children he  
carried were the ones in danger.  
  
"Help us! Please!" Katelyn cried from behind Constance.  
  
"Oh God! What happened?" Kunai shouted, her medical training  
kicking in. "Get them on the beds NOW!"  
  
Chris finally got a good look at the kids. "By Kerensky! Who  
commited this atrocity!"  
  
"Shut up and get out of my way!" Kuenai kicked the nurse in her  
frustration.  
  
"Oww! What was that for, ... Holy shit! Quick get me a suction  
hose!" She took charge instantly, getting out the surgery tools and  
directing everyone's actions. "Water now!"  
  
"Which one?" asked Kuenai.  
  
"Aries!" she shouted back.  
  
"No. You fainted when I changed. We can't have it happen now."  
  
"Besides," Kuenai interrupted, "... he won't survive long enough  
to be saved by your methods. Shift your efforts to the girl, I'll  
handle this one." With that said, she cut her arm open, and let the  
blood drip into his wounds.  
  
To the amazement of the nurse, his wounds started to heal, and  
then closed altogether.  
  
Chris turned around to help the girl and asked, "Who is she?"  
  
"You won't believe me, but that's Solaris."  
  
When Chris heard that, she began working frantically on Solaris,  
pulling out the metal shards as fast as possible. She found them all  
in record time, and proceeded to stitch her wounds closed.  
  
Kuenai noticed a very strange smell coming from Aries' blood.   
Strappleberry poison? How could he get poisoned? "He's got poison  
in his system!" She cried out when she slit her wrist. She held it to  
her shirt as she slit his wrist too. Then she placed them cut to cut  
and bound them together.  
  
"What are you doing?" Screamed Katelyn. "Are you TRYING to kill  
my son?"  
  
Kuenai's ears flattened when she heard the screaming. Her eyes  
leveled into slits as she spoke. "I'm trying to save him, so please  
get out of the way."  
  
"Bullshit! You're hurting him!" She tried pulling Kuenai away,  
but her grip on the bed was too strong. "Get away from my son!"  
  
The nurse saw what Kuenai had done, and told Katelyn to stop  
unless she wanted to harm her son even more. "Look at their wrists  
fool! Unless you want to kill him, I suggest you leave them be."  
  
Katelyn didn't like it, but now that she saw, she understood.  
"She's trying to filter out the poison? I didn't know you could do  
that."  
  
"I've only seen my mother do it before. I believe it will work,  
and if it fails, I will be the one to die, instead of your son."  
  
Kuenai suddenly doubled over in pain as the poison started  
attacking her too. "Gahh" she moaned "I, It hurts." She tied to get  
up beside Aries, but she hurt too much.  
  
Constance saw what she was trying to do, so he helped her up  
onto the bed.  
  
"Th, Thank you." She collapsed onto the bed and passed out cold.  
Constance set to work getting out the monitoring equipment, and  
Katelyn set them up as they arrived.  
  
Chris suddenly looked up, "I better tell the gaurds to leave us  
alone."  
  
[Location change: Tracking dimensional wanderer "X"]  
  
Dammit! Where the hell is it? That's the ninth dimension I've  
checked! He let out an impressive roar, for a human anyway.  
  
He caught a glimpse of something promising. A high level  
medical facility? I'd better see if they can help.  
  
He concentrated on the facility and, as usual, he found himself  
warping to it. He opened his eyes and looked around carefully. Damn!  
No log books anywhere. Then he saw the monitors. What the hell are  
these watching? He read the notes on the monitors. Eh?  
Strappleberry poisoning? That's what Mom has! I guess I'd better  
check on this.  
  
He took the short walk down the hall to room 7. He was a little  
surprised to find six people there, but at least they were all  
asleep. Great. I gotta make sure I don't wake them up. He looked at  
the two people whose wrists were bound together. Huh, organic blood  
filtration? Must be their first case then. He also noticed the  
female's strange ear structure. "Looks like cat ears. But what's with  
her fingers? Are those retractable claws? Very strange one, that  
girl."  
  
He heard a noise in the hall. Then he heard voices. "I'm telling  
you I heard someone talking in room seven!"  
  
"And I'm telling you you're just being paranoid."  
  
His mind was spinning I was speaking? Wow. I haven't spoken  
since I left home last time. Oh well. Better hide. He shifted into a  
smaller form and ran for the bed's wheels.  
  
The gaurds arrived just after he got behind a wheel. "See? I  
told you it was just your paranoia acting up again."  
  
"Mabye your right. I have been under a lot of stress lately."  
  
"C'mon let's leave these people alone. We don't wanna anger the  
best warriors we have eh?"  
  
"Hah! Good one!" Their voices began to fade, but he still heard  
them. "Four of 'em are just children, the old man's a scientist, the  
lady's an engineer, and one of the kids is a freak!"  
  
Hmm, four kids? But I only saw three! He got out from behind  
the wheel and reverted to his normal size. Well no wonder I only saw  
three, the other one looked like a robot with all that armor on. What  
kind of armor is this? Then he heard a sound from her, one he hadn't  
heard in ages. "She, she's crying? Is she in pain?  
  
He studied her for a moment. No, the pain's only a small part  
of it. Mabye she's trying to get to the other kids? He moved their  
beds closer, and as soon as she touched the boy, she calmed down.  
Huh, only lovers and siblings know each other by touch like that,  
and they're wa~y too young to be lovers. But, they can't be siblings  
either, they don't look anything like each other!  
  
"This is givin' me a headache. I need some fresh air." He walked  
out of the room, remembering to watch for the gaurds. That one girl  
looks familiar ... Dammit! I can't remember seeing her before! -sigh-  
"I wonder how mom's doing?" he turned for the door and just stopped.  
He found the name plates for the patients. "K, K, Kuenai? What's she  
doing here? Wait a sec, bed one? Along side Aries Greymon? Bed two  
occupied by Solaris Greymon?"  
  
"Well at least I know their names now. But since when did kuenai  
have cat ears?" He looked back into the room just to be sure he  
wasn't seeing things. He was so busy verifying his sanity that he  
didn't hear the guards coming his way.  
  
Solaris woke up at that exact moment. "Where am I? Why does my  
chest hurt so much?"  
  
X had a problem, and he knew it.  
  
Sorry it's such a short chapter everyone, but my mind just hurts. 


	7. What are you playing? Magic? : Mom? Fi...

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own any of the universes in  
this tale.  
  
It's My Life  
  
Book 1 Of 3  
  
GP06-SENTIENCE  
  
CHAPTER 6: "What are you playing? Magic?"  
  
"..." Talking  
... Thinking  
'...' Repeating something Ex. names of places  
[...] Authors notes  
  
[Last chapter]  
  
Solaris woke up at that moment, "Where am I? Why does my chest  
hurt so much?"  
  
X had a problem, and he knew it.  
  
[This chapter]  
  
"Hey you! Hold it!" The gaurds saw X as he came back out of the  
room.  
  
"Oh, shit!" X paniked. Then he heard a dull thud from the room  
behind him. He turned to see, and the guards misunderstood his  
action. They brought their weapons up and trained them on X.  
  
"Oww! That hurts!" yelped Solaris as she tried to get up. "Why  
does it hurt when I move?"  
  
The guards heard Solaris quite clearly, and rushed past X to see  
what was wrong. They ran into Constance as he was helping her up.  
  
"Ahh! You freeborn IDIOTS! GET OFF OF ME NOW!" Constance  
screamed as he was crushed by the two guards. Solaris screamed in  
pain as her already injured body was mauled even further.  
  
X stormed into the room like a hurricane. "That's it morons, get  
the hell off of her!" He picked up both guards and threw them into a  
wall, knocking them out cold. Then he tossed Constance into the  
ceiling and started juggling him in midair.  
  
"Stop it please! Don't kill him!" wailed Solaris when she saw  
what was happening. "Please! Just leave him alone!" she started  
crying, and X suddenly stopped dead. Constance hit the floor hard. He  
looked alot worse that he actually was though.  
  
"Why should I?" X's voice trembled on the verge of losing  
control.  
  
"Because he's my father! –sniffle– Just go away! Leave us  
alone!" Now Solaris was crying full out. X sensed someone else waking  
up and fled the area. Solaris' crying managed to wake up Katelyn, who  
was worried about what could make Solaris cry.  
  
"Augh! Dammit! –sigh– I can't get any information outta them  
until they wake up! Guess I'd better find something to do until they  
wake up." X started walking around aimlessly, letting his feet guide  
him. He finally came to a locked blast door, and decided to see just  
what it was hiding.  
  
He didn't realise it was so well protected until it fried his  
ass. He was flung into the opposite wall and just sorta sat there,  
twitching now an' then. Security showed up a few minutes later and  
hauled him off to the brig.  
  
A few hours later, X came to. He stayed so still, that even the  
monitoring equipment attatched to him could not tell that he had  
woken up. When he spoke, it scared the holy shit outta the guards.  
  
"Where am I?" whispered X.  
  
"Who said that?" The guards were very edgy now. They thought  
they were hearing voices.  
  
"I said 'Where am I?' Are you really that stupid?" X slowly sat  
up, relieving the tension in the air.  
  
"Okay. You are in the brig."  
  
"What's a brig?"  
  
"Like prison, idiot. What were you thinking it was?"  
  
"Actually, I had no idea what a brig was." He started walking  
around, examining his cell. When he reached the forcefield, his  
curiosity almost got him fried again.  
  
"I wouldn't touch that if I were you. It nearly killed the last  
guy in here." The guard was taunting X.  
  
X wasn't stupid. He could feel the energy from the field where  
he was standing. So, he decided to play a game to pass the time.  
  
He pulled out two decks of cards, and started playing against  
himself. The guards were beyond stunned, "M, m, Magic cards? How the  
hell did he get Magic cards?"  
  
The first guard ran to his desk, "Who cares? I wanna Play  
dammit!" and grabbed his own deck. Then, he ran over to the cell and  
asked, "You wanna play a game versus us?"  
  
X looked up and responded, "Sure, why not? I haven't had a good  
game in ages."  
  
Long story short, X whupped their asses. How you ask? His damn  
'Soul Foundry' and 'Clockwork Dragon'. [Yes readers, Myself [as guard  
1], Ron [X], and Jared [as guard 2] actually played this game.  
  
He only had six dragon copies when he won. And he didn't gloat  
over his victory as most people would have.  
  
The guard's shift ended a few minutes later. X asked the new  
shift what time it was. Turns out that 'little game' actually lasted  
about three hours. [Multiple games in one session]  
  
"Damn. That frikin long huh? Shit man, I still gotta wait three  
frikin hours till this place's boss wakes up."  
  
"What do you mean 'boss'?" asked the female who replaced guard  
2.  
  
X sighed. He couldn't believe the stupidity of these people.  
"The guy who makes all the decisions for this place."  
  
"Oh! You mean Khan Jefferies don't you?" She asked in a happy  
voice. "For a second there, I thought you meant the Ilkhan. I'd  
really hate to see him." She let out a nervous laugh.  
  
X face faulted. [Or is it vaulted? O? ] Jesus man! This girl  
is really stupid! She just gave away the commander's name? He slowly  
got back to his feet.  
  
Just then, a door opened on the other side of the room. "What  
just fell in here?"  
  
A woman's voice? X was intriuged Wonder who she is?  
  
"Nothing sir! The prisoner just tried a back flip and hit his  
head is all."  
  
"WHAAT? Why wasn't I told about this? Who is he? Get the fuck  
outta my way you idiot robot!" WHUMP "Aww that's it! Now your dead!"  
X just watched in facination as the fight moved into the brig area.  
The woman was beating the shit out of the guard bot that stopped her  
a minute ago.  
  
Whong, Whing whong, clong. The bot fell to the floor, utterly  
destroyed. "Ahh. What a workout!" Her face darkened. "Now about that  
'prisoner'." She just stared at the male guard for a few seconds.  
  
"Uhhh, sir the prisoner is in cell two." The guard looked about  
ready to pee himself.  
  
"Thank you peon." She held her hand out to the girl, "I'll be  
needing the key now Bitch." It dropped into her hand quite suddenly.  
  
She walked over to X's cell and asked nicely, "What's your name?  
Mine's Chris."  
  
"I am Xero Mcloud. Please call me X if you don't want to die."  
His voice held no hint of kindness in it.  
  
"If I don't want to die huh? Very well then, I'll call you X."  
  
Her voice is beautiful, like an angel's. She doesn't look too  
bad either. His face lit up for just a second when the guard bot  
finally exploded. "Ow. My eyes hurt."  
  
"Umm, I'm sorry X. That was my fault. I shoulda had it removed,"  
X interrupted her.  
  
"Why are you apologizing? I'm not blind or anything."  
  
"Because it's my fault your eyes got hurt! You know, you're a  
sorta nice person. Why are you in here?"  
  
"I honestly don't know why I'm in here. Though it might have  
something to do with that door that attacked me."  
  
"Oh, so you're the guy that attacked the 'mechbay door. I guess  
you've been in here long enough by now." She unlocked the forcefield  
control box, then turned it off.  
  
"Okay you're free to go." She smiled.  
  
"Umm I was in a hospital a little while ago visiting some  
friends. I think their kids were caught in some kind of explosion.  
They didn't really want to talk about it. I would really love to know  
how to get back there." He really hoped that she bought the lie.  
Well, At least most of it was a lie.  
  
"How 'bout I show you the way?" she seemed way too happy for  
some reason.  
  
Mabye she's punch-drunk? ... Nah, she didn't take enough hits  
for that. Perhaps she's a druggie? He looked down at her face as she  
led him around yet another corner. No, I get the feeling that she's  
never touched drugs.  
  
"Ah, here we are. Now then, which room was it?" She looked up at  
him for a moment, then noticed his blank stare. She punched his arm  
to get his attention  
  
He snapped out of his reviere and jumped about three feet back,  
landing in a fighter's stance. He heard Chris' laughter and relaxed.  
"What the hell was that for bitch! I could have KILLED you! If you  
hadn't been lucky, I might have gone on a killing spree."  
  
Oo "Okay, then I suppose I shan't do it again." Chris began looking  
around 'till she found a clock. Her face fell quite suddenly as she  
read the time. "Oh no! I forgot my appointment with Katelyn!  
Man, she's gonna kill me for sure."  
  
"Who's Katelyn?" X was growing impatient, anyone walking past could  
see the frustration rolling off him. I think I've met someone called  
Katelyn. But I never caught her last name. God. Is this day full of  
names from the past or what?  
  
"Katelyn Greymon is my best friend, and her son was caught in an  
explosion too. Mabye she knows your friends?" Chris looked up in  
thought, then grabbed X and took off down a hallway.  
  
"Okay we're here." X just barely caught the names on the door  
plate. He smiled briefly before heading in after Chris.  
  
A voice could just barely be heard even through the deathly  
quiet. "Please, help my children through this, Kerensky. This is the  
only thing I ask of you."  
  
Chris cleared her throat and called out, "Katelyn? I'm sorry to  
disturb your prayer, but I remembered our appointment." X stepped  
closer to the still crying woman.  
  
"This is Katelyn?" he asked Chris, "The Katelyn I knew would  
kill anyone for disturbing her prayer."  
  
He directed his gaze to Katelyn. "Hello Katelyn. Do you remember  
me? I'm X. We trained together several years ago under master  
Graystone?"  
  
Her crying stopped suddenly and she uttered one word. "Stravag."  
  
Chris heard her insult. She turned to X in a rage. "You're a  
freeborn? How the hell did you get in here?"  
  
X returned her angry stare, "Yes. I'm a freeborn. Does it really  
matter how I got here? What does matter," He kneeled before Katelyn,  
"... I was not here as I had promised to be. Because of my absence,  
your son was nearly killed. My life is now forfit."  
  
Katelyn rose from her chair. "Get up honored freeborn. 'Twas not  
your fault my children were almost killed." X rose to his full  
height, "If anyone is to blame, it is I."  
  
Chris was confused. Honored Freeborn? The only honorable  
freeborn is Aries. He saved my ass twice and didn't care about my  
status. Hell, I don't think he knew my status.  
  
"Excuse me, but am I missing something here? He's a stravag, so  
how is he honorable?" Constance interrupted her.  
  
"Would you please keep it down out there? You're gonna wake up  
Solaris at this rate."  
  
A muffled thump is heard from the bathroom. "Oww. That hurt."  
Another thump is heard just outside the bathroom. "That really hurt."  
Everyone just sorta walks to the bathroom door.  
  
"I take it this is Solaris." X is trying to figure out just  
whose daughter she is.  
  
"Umm, hello." She starts to get up, "Acck. Can't get up that  
way. Man this hurts." X crouched down and picked her up gently,  
making sure not to aggravate her injuries.  
  
"Thank you." She looked at his face and nearly had a heart  
attack. "Y, y, you! Please, g, go away! Just leave me alone!" Her  
arms started to twitch in fear of X.  
  
"X, why is Solaris afraid of you?" Katelyn was really worried.  
Her daughter was afraid of her old friend, and she had no idea why.  
  
"Ummm, Solaris, I, I'm sorry I attacked your father yesterday. I  
was in a rage after those guards landed on you. I can understand if  
you hate me, but I truly want to help you. Your mother and I are old  
friends." By the end of the speech, he was kneeling before her bed.  
  
Katelyn looked around nervously, then stiffened as Solaris  
spoke. "I ... I don't know what to do." She sniffled for a bit before  
continuing. "I don't really like you, but, –sniffle– I'll try to  
forgive you. Just don't hurt my family, they're all I have."  
  
"Now now lassie, ye know that's not true! You have friends all  
around you, even if they don't come to visit every day." Duncan  
walked through the door just before he stopped speaking. He looked  
around and spotted X. "And who might you be?"  
  
"I am X. And you are?" He looked over the newcomer for a moment.  
Hmm. So he's not a fighter? He's got guts though.  
  
"I am Duncan Gabriel Alexander. So you are the same X I've been  
told about?" He too gave X a glance. A martial artist? I thought  
only Katelyn and Aries were fighters. He took a closer look. No,  
he's more like a street thug than anything else. This should prove  
interesting.  
  
"If you really are X, then I challenge you to battle." X's  
whole face lit up. Duncan flared his battle aura a little bit, just  
enough that anyone who could sense ki would see it.  
  
"A battle eh? Very well then, please set the terms of combat."  
Heh heh. This fool has no idea what he's getting himself into.  
  
But Katelyn knew from personal experience just how powerful X  
really was. "Duncan! I forbid this battle! If you insist on fighting  
him, then you must defeat me first!"  
  
"Wha, What? Defeat you? Ha! I'll defeat you easily." He spoke  
confidently, yet was far more upset than anyone would believe. Damn,  
now I gotta fight Katelyn too? Man, my life sucks.  
  
He stormed out of the room in a fury, not caring that his battle  
aura had flared violently, incinerating the records sheet by the  
door.  
  
Aries had woken up right after Duncan's aura flared. He tried to  
flare his own power, thinking that his family was in danger, yet  
found that he could not. Something was draining his ki as fast as he  
could make it. Also, He wasn't awake enough to fully use his ki even  
if he had it.  
  
[POV change: shift to Aries.]  
  
Ohhh man. What's that power coming from? I didn't get to find  
out as I sensed my father's presence in the room. DAD! I gotta power  
up. I soon noticed that I wasn't charging like I was supposed to.  
Where's my power going to? I can tell I'm making it, but it's not  
accumulating properly. I felt the strange power spike in anger and  
turn away.  
  
What the hell is going on here? First I wake up in the middle  
of a small dispute, then I find that I can't use my power? Wait a  
sec, I tried sniffing the air around me. ... There it is! But why  
the hell is it going there? I was really confused at this point.  
  
[POV change: switch to Aries' family.]  
  
"Well, now what?" Constance didn't sound too worried, but  
everyone knew he didn't like the idea of Katelyn fighting anyone.  
  
"I'll just have to fight him won't I?" Katelyn smiled ferally as  
she answered. She grew nervous for some odd reason during their  
conversation. She whirled around when she sensed a rather large ki  
building up nearby.  
  
She just about fainted when she saw who it was coming from. "The  
demon girl? But, but, how?"  
  
X heard what Katelyn said, but he didn't understand the meaning.  
The reason was, he couldn't passivly read ki signatures. He had to be  
trying to find them in order to 'see' them.  
  
When he finally saw a dull glow from Kuenai's 'bed'. He realised  
what Katelyns words meant when he checked her ki levels.  
  
"There's no way in hell. Kuenai can't use ki!" X was frantic.  
Kuenai's body was storing ki, and yet, there's no possible way it  
could.  
  
X was still scanning for ki levels, and even though he was in a  
full panic, he found one more energy source. He found Aries.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
[POV change: shift to Aries Greymon]  
  
Huh. Why is she absorbing my energy? It's my energy, so mabye I  
can still control it! I tried everything I knew, but I just couldn't  
use it. Then something snapped, and I nearly gained control of my  
energy. What? My energy just; dissipated? Why though?  
  
[POV change: shift to neutral observer]  
  
"Ahhh!" Kuenai sat up screaming. X nearly had a heart attack.  
  
Solaris was quite upset by this, so she broke down and started  
crying. Katelyn moved over to Kuenai's side to try to help, and  
interrogate her, but X stopped her, "Watch carefully." he said.  
  
"Why should I? I want to know why my son isn't awake yet!" She  
was quikly working herself into a rage. X was barely trying, and he  
managed to hold her in her spot.  
  
"Katelyn, your son will wake up in just a few seconds, so please  
calm down."  
  
"Don't toy with me you Freeborn jackass!"  
  
The room suddenly became as silent as a tomb at her words.  
  
A new voice pierced the deafening quiet. "Whomever thou are,  
release my mother at once!"  
  
[POV change: Shift to Aries Greymon.]  
  
What's going on? I can feel everyone's ki!? Who is that possible?  
My thoughts were interuppted as I noticed my mother's battle aura.  
Why's mom pissed off? Who the? Aww that's IT!  
  
I awoke in a near rage, quickly locating my mother and her assailant.  
I tried powering up, but my ki was acting sluggish for some reason.  
  
"Whomever thou are, release my mother at once!" Suddenly my ki  
responded to my call.  
  
And the room detonated in a blinding flash.  
  
To those of you who more than likely hate me for my lateness, I shall  
simply state: "I hath never given a specific time for updating. My  
stories are updated on a highly irregular schedule. I barely have  
time to eat my dinner before I hafta do stuff other than work on the  
story.  
  
As to my Avatar's sudden use of slight medieval era speech, 'Tis  
because his mind is still adjusting to his new ki signature.  
[Remember, he was healed with demon blood. That tends to change  
peopl's ki.] And he was taught to speak like that if he was ever  
confused. It was so his parents could easily tell when he got  
nervous or confused without appearing weak to the Clan superiors.  
  
Later everyone! 


End file.
